I Will Never Grow Up
by SugarPopPrincess
Summary: What would happen if Peter Pan went through puberty? Denial of coure. This story mostly focuses on the friendship between Tinker Bell and Peter Pan. Warning: Puberty related topics, Hair Phobia and reference to mature topics.


**Title:** I Will Never Grow Up

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. Only the fanfic.

 **Warnings:** Puberty related topics, Hair Phobia and reference to mature topics.

 **Summary:** A short story about Peter Pan going through puberty and the denial he experiences.

* * *

A strange phenomenon was occurring in Neverland. A phenomenon so peculiar, that it had become a popular topic of gossip amongst the inhabitants of the island.

Peter Pan was growing up.

In the beginning many of Peter's friends would mention this to the boy but Peter was a stubborn lad. He denied it all. Eventually they gave up on trying to convince him and avoided mentioning it to his face. At one-point Peter had become so annoyed with all the hushed whispers and wary glances that he had made up a rule; the phrase 'growing up' was to be a forbidden topic of discussion in Neverland. Peter Pan's word was not to be broken. But despite all of his denial, even Peter could not help but notice the peculiar changes taking place in his body.

First of all, he was no longer as short as he used to be. His limbs were also not as scrawny. He was built lean but there was a thin layer of baby fat under the skin of his belly and he knew very well why. Wendy had warned him about the consequences of eating too much of the sweet stuff but Peter, being the mischievous naughty boy that he was, did not bother listening. He could not help it. He was born with a sweet tooth and this lifestyle resulted with the occasional belly aches.

One ordinary day, if the term ordinary was even appropriate to describe Neverland, Peter was flying high above the clouds. He shot his body into a somersault through the air and then dived into a cool fluffy cloud that tickled his skin. As he was spinning and turning, his ripped shirt had slipped off one shoulder. He had been meaning to get it fixed but being forgetful and irresponsible (as usual) he had kept forgetting to do so. All of a sudden Peter noticed something as he inspected the ripped shirt.

What the-

The boy landed on a fluffy cloud to take a better look. Was that… _Hair_ growing under his arms?

Curious yet slightly spooked at the revelation, Peter decided to go find a body of water. He found the mermaid lagoon and looked upon his reflection on its crystal clear waters.

He was still The Peter Pan.

The same green eyes were staring back at him, the same dimples were in the smile and there was the same messy hair. There was only one small difference. Peter noticed that his face and cheeks were not as round as before. In the past he had never paid much attention to his looks so at first it was easy for him to ignore the changes. It was not like these changes were a bad thing. He was not turning into an adult.

He was not growing up.

Yes, he admitted that his voice may have turned several octaves deeper. And yes, he may be a little taller but there were a lot of tall little boys. What worried him the most however, was the hair. Peter contemplated on his predicament and unconsciously stroked the few short soft strands of blonde hair under his arm. Oh no. What if he was really turning into a man or… maybe he was turning into some sort of a monster! Panic seized the poor boy's heart. Peter ripped off his clothes, pulled his pants down to his ankles and then gasped in horror. Right above his nether region there was a small nest of golden curls.

He had more _hair_!

Pan collapsed onto the ground. He brought his knees up and burst into tears. After a couple of miserable minutes, the sound of water rippling and giggling reached his ears over the sobbing. Peter looked up with tear-stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. The mermaids had heard his sobbing. A beautiful redhead named Coral approached Peter first. She had fiery red locks, held in a messy French braid adorned with seaweed and she wore a white sea shell bra. She pushed herself up so that she was sitting on the grass around the edge of the lagoon.

"What is the matter little Peter? Why are you crying?" she asked with the smile of a fox and stroked his messy hair.

Another mermaid called Pearl did the same as her friend and sat on the other side of the miserable boy. She had blonde hair and wore a gorgeous pearl necklace along with her white sea shell bra. She was bustier compared to the rest of the enchanting women.

"Tell us Peter, darling. It is alright. You can trust us." Pearl lifted his chin up with her slender fingers. They both smiled at him.

Peter swallowed hard. His ears had turned red and he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. These mermaids were gorgeous but up right close, their beauty took his breath away. He wondered why he had never paid much attention to their looks before. The blonde boy felt a little embarrassed that these women had seen him, the great Peter Pan, bawling his eyes out. After all, they looked up to him. He was their hero.

"M-my…my body is changing." Peter's bottom lip quivered. "I'm a Monster." He whispered.

His breath hitched when another mermaid emerged before him with the water glistening on her skin. This was Luna. Her hair was as dark as the night yet her skin was paler in comparison to the rest of her tanned friends. She also wore two starfishes to cover up her breasts instead of the sea shells.

"Oh dear." Luna smirked. Coral leaned in to whisper something into Luna's ear in the merfolk tongue which Peter found very strange and enticing. Then Luna whispered into Pearl's ear.

Peter knew (or at least he thought he knew) that the Mermaids and the rest of the women on this island talked amongst each other about how brave Peter was. This was usually conveyed in giggles, bashful glances and secret whispers. Unfortunately for Peter, lately these giggles and whispers did not revolve around how brave and courageous he was. For the first time in his life Peter did not appreciate the way his mermaid friends whispered to each other and glanced at him with a knowing look. They refused to tell him whatever it was that they had found so amusing.

Finally, they ceased their secret exchanges and settled on inspecting him with tilted heads and a strange look in their ocean colored eyes. The way they looked at him made Peter feel very small. Peter could feel a trickle of sweat run down his temple. The fact that they were really beautiful and knew something that he did not made him feel even more nervous. The Adam's apple on his neck bobbed as he swallowed hard.

"I've got to go." He started to turn away when one of the beauties grasped his arm tightly.

"Come on Peter, let us see. Maybe your monster is bigger than the Captain's."

"I doubt it." Giggled another one.

Peter suddenly remembered that his trousers were bunched up around his ankles. The boy's features turned a bright tomato red and within seconds he had pulled his pants up and had flown away with the sound of the mermaids laughing fading in the distance. He groaned. He had made a fool out of himself. They had probably seen everything. Suddenly a revelation hit him. He froze in mid-air. They must have seen the hair as well which meant that they would tell this information to all of their friends, who in turn will tell this to all of their friends. Before he knew it the whole island would find out that he was turning into a beast and no one would want to play with him anymore. This thought had frightened the naïve boy so much that he fled into the arms of the one person that he trusted the most.

His fairy.

Tinker Bell was busy fixing the pots and pans inside the giant tree where Peter and the lost boys resided in. These cooking utensils were mostly used by the boys to play pretend instead of putting them to actual use and the boys tended to be rough sometimes. The fairy could not stand to look at the broken utensils scattered about the room. The scene looked eerily similar to the aftermath of a war. Tinkerbell was a fussy little person.

Whilst the fussy fairy was tinkering, Peter had flown through one of the tree's many entrances.

"Tink! Are you in here?"

The sound of tinkling bells greeted him and a small light darted towards his direction.

"Oh Tink! The worst thing ever has just happened to me."

Tinker Bell flew towards her friend who had lay down on the bed and buried himself under the covers.

The fairy lowered down to the bulge and poked it with a finger. Peter snorted. The cheeky pixie smiled. She began to fly about and poke the bulge at different points. Peter let out an exclamation.

"Stop!"

Eventually his exclamations turned into peals of laughter as the pokes tickled him. He pushed the blanket away and emerged red in the face with laughter.

"Alright, alright! Stop it Tink. I'm out!" It was a game that they often played whenever Peter was feeling the blues. Pan leaned his back against the head board to catch his breath. The glowing fairy settled on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently. The blonde boy let out a heavy sigh.

"You were right Tink. I should have listened to you. My body is changing."

Tinker Bell huffed. Unlike the majority of Peter's friends, she was one of the few who refused to avoid confronting Peter about his changing body. The blonde fairy knew exactly why this had happened and it filled her small form from head to toe with barely suppressed anger.

"I told you that visiting that ugly old girl was a bad idea. What did I tell you Peter? You will regret it. You spent way too long sitting by that window and listening to her silly stories and look what happened you silly ass!"

Peter flinched at the harsh tone. He puffed out his cheeks. "But I like her stories."

The pixie fixed a glare at him and then fluttered up so that she was at eye level with her friend. "Look where those stories got you. Her world has left its mark on you." She shuddered in disgust.

Peter's bottom lip quivered. "I'm turning into a monster."

"Idiot. You are not turning into a monster."

"Man is a monster." And then he added with a soft whisper and a haunted look in his big evergreen eyes. "And mothers are overrated."

The small woman rolled her eyes and flicked a loose strand of hair away from her doll-like face. She shot some pixie dust onto Peter's nose causing him to sneeze.

"What was that for Tink?" He sniffled.

"For acting like a silly ass. Now listen to me." Peter raised an open palm as a platform for the slender sprite to land on. Tinkerbell put her hands on her hips. "Peter, you are the spirit of youth. So what if your body has aged a couple of years? You are still you and I know because only one person has that smell."

"Smell?"

"The smell of someone who has ridden the back of the wind!" she exclaimed and threw her small hands up. "The smell of a hundred fun summers, with sleeping in trees and adventures with Indians and Pirates. The world is ours Peter! We can do everything or nothing, as long as it is us."

The boy felt a small smile tugging on his lips. "You won't ever leave me, right Tink? You won't get bored of me I hope."

The sound of tinkling bells greeted his ears as Tinkerbell laughed. She caught a huge tear drop that had spilled down Peter's cheek. "You are so silly." She smiled sweetly at the boy. In her eyes, he would always be the boy that everybody loved.

To Peter, Tinkerbell was his play-mate and most often his accomplice and feisty side kick. On rare occasions such as this one, she was also a figure that he looked up to when things became a little difficult. It would be more appropriate to say that their friendship mirrored to those of siblings. She was like a big sister to him and the best friend that he could ever have. The little fairy felt the same way as well but there is one thing that she could not stand. She could not stand it when another person had Peter's full attention, like that 'big ugly girl'. It had always terrified the little fairy that she was the one that Peter would get bored of and he would go off to play with his other friends.

Peter wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Tink." He stared at her with the eyes of a lost child. "Grant me a wish."

The fairy understood.

Since the day that Tinkerbell had found him and took him to Neverland, Peter was all joys and smiles. However, on some occasions, and it had only happened two or three times before, no games or fun could make the sadness disappear. It was during these times that Tinker Bell resorted to doing something that was strictly forbidden for a fairy of her status to do and it was almost impossible for her before she met Peter.

A cloud of golden pixie dust assembled around the slim figure of the fairy. It tickled Peter's nose making him almost sneeze once again. The glowing warm light began turning brighter until it became a blinding white. The silhouette of the fairy began to grow in size. Peter put his arms up and over his face to cover his eyes. Suddenly there was a loud noise and a flash. Then all was silence. Peter slowly lowered his arms and blinked. There was sparkling fairy dust everywhere.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked once more. Amongst the floating fairy dust sat a young woman wearing a slim fitted green dress a couple of feet away from him on the bed. He looked at her soft curves and then up at her baby blue eyes and friendly smile. She opened her arms and within seconds Peter was in her warm tight embrace. He shut his eyes tightly and buried his head into her bosom to listen to her steady heartbeat. He was a lot bigger than he used to be but it did not matter. This was the closest to a mother's love that he would ever be able to touch again without the fear.

Peter was forgetful.

He lived in the present and had no regard for the future. For example; the last pirate or redskin that he fought, he could not remember. Although he had last seen Wendy a couple of weeks ago, her face was already fading from his memories. Even the image of the once terrifying, and deceased, Captain Hook was merely a vague outline by now. Yet, in the foggy few memories in his mind there lingered one precious memory behind the pain. It was one of the few memories that he could never get rid of because of how great a mother's love is. Sometimes he would wake up with the outline of her body, her soft powdery smell and her gentle blue eyes etched into his mind. Soon afterwards the pain would strike and he would immediately forget. But not really, not ever.

They stayed in that position for what felt like hours but only a few minutes had passed by. Peter eventually broke the silence.

"What if I am turning into a beast?"

The fairy's body vibrated as she chuckled.

"It's not funny Tink. I have hair everywhere. Everywhere. Even down there."

Tinkerbell burst out into laughter. Peter let go of her and glared fiercely. She laughed so hard that the spell was broken within moments. There was a burst of pixie dust and the fairy had turned back into her original size.

"Fool. You are no beast. Men- I mean boys tend to have more hair than girls."

He looked in confusion at her long blonde hair put up in a bun. "No they don't."

Tinkerbell sighed in exasperation. "Remember Hook and the rest of the Pirates?" She saw Peter's brows furrow in confusion and then turn pale with fright and she quickly added. "That just proves that they are men and you are still a boy. I don't see a beard or a moustache. As long as you don't get one you are fine."

The pixie pinched Peter painfully on his chin and upper lip. He swatted her away.

"So I am still a boy?"

Tinkerbell nodded.

Peter looked deep in thought. "Did Hook really have more hair than me?" He pressed.

"Yes." The fairy looked as if she was day dreaming about something after she had said that. A light rouge had settled on her cheeks.

"Promise?"

She snapped out of it and her whole face turned red. The fairy fanned herself and only responded when she could feel herself cooling down. "Trust me Peter." She smirked. "You haven't seen a monster until you've seen the Captain's weapon."

Peter scoffed and immediately elevated himself off the bed. His mood has obviously been lifted since he could fly. "As if. Have you forgotten who chopped his hand off?" He flashed her his signature cheeky grin. Those emerald green eyes of his had a playful mischievous spark in them now.

Tinkerbell chose not to say anymore.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

I know that many people think that TinkerBell has a crush on Peter but I have never seen it that way. I always saw them as best friends. And that bit when Tinker Bell pulled Wendy away from Peter, I think it was because she was jealously over protective of him. She doesn't want him to grow up or else that means he will go away with that 'ugly old girl' and won't take Tinkerbell for adventures anymore. Think about it, Tinkerbell has the body of an adult woman whilst Peter is only a boy. It would be weird for a children's book if she had a crush on him. I am not hating on fanfictions that portray them as a couple. It is okay in fanfiction but to be honest, it makes more sense if Tinker bell falls in love with him only when he is an adult like in the movie 'Hook' with Robin Williams.

Anyways, this is my opinion but If you agree too please back me up on this. :'D

And yes Captain Hook is a bit of a…um…playboy. But hey? Who doesn't like mermaids and fairies?

So how did you find the story? I am thinking of writing a fanfic with Captain Hook, hooking up (pun intended) with a bunch of people such as fairies and mermaids from Neverland. What do you think of that? :)


End file.
